Serendipity
by youonlydrownonce
Summary: A pure wish, memories lost in time, the arrival of someone familiar, an injured demon and a new villain. Will the past be revealed? Will hearts reconnect? Will love blossom? M for Lemon and Language :3 You have been warned! For mature readers only :3 Read at your own risk :3 Read and Review :D Please please please :D Love YODO.
1. Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole

_A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic in suuuuucch a long time : D It's like Inuyasha, but I have recreated the entire story line : D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything : 3  
Hope you enjoy, please read and review :D_

_YODO._

**Serendipity**

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole.**

* * *

_"Kagome" as soft voice called, the soft green grass under her fingertips were enticing, a callus hand wrapped around her own. Claws, they stroked her pale flesh, so softly, so delicately. Her eyes opened, the silver hair, those golden eyes piercing into her soul, so loving; they embraced her with their warmth._

The sound of the alarm rang in her ears, dragging her from her dream; she struggled to pull herself out of bed to turn the annoying thing off. Yes another day, another normal day for Kagome Higurashi. She managed to pull herself up and slid her finger over the screen of her phone to silence the annoying beast, which just left the obnoxious humming of the world around her. Her tired fingers swept the sleep from her eyes, a gesture to her good sleep. She pulled herself out of bed, her feet gently landing on the lush carpet; the texture between her toes was ever so comforting. She ran her finders though her glossy raven hair and walked down stairs following the enticing smell of freshly brewing coffee. She made her way down stairs and lumped her half asleep body onto the kitchen counter where her mother smiled, pouring her a hot cup of caffeinated goodness. She set the cup of heaven in front of her half-asleep daughter and pulled a wooden large rectangular box from out of the top kitchen cupboard.

"Happy 21st Honey," Her mother chimed, she short brown hair bouncing with every step as she handed the girl the large wooden present. Her heart skipped a beat, like something was coming, like something bad was happening.

"Oh Mum! Thank you so much, you really shouldn't have of." She exclaimed in excitement, as she slipped the small clips out of the wooden casing. That strange pull, that strange feeling welling within the pits of her stomach attacked her as she pulled the lid on the gift. Her baby blue eyes widened in awe.

"It's an antique, a bow and quiver with original arrows, said to be wielded by the priestess of the Shikon no Tama back in the Feudal Era," Her grandfather piped as he hobbled into the lounge room.

"Happy 21st her darling Granddaughter," He finished.

*THUMP, THUMP*

That feeling, it sent her heart racing.

"Mum, Grandpa, you shouldn't have of, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much." she exclaimed brushing off the strange feeling, leaning over to embrace her mother, and then walking over to her grandpa to place a kiss upon his cheek.

"It is only a fitting gift as you are the miko of Higurashi shrine, protector of the Goshinboku and the Bone Eaters Well." Her Grandfather rattled on as he walked outside.

"Thankyou mum and Grandpa, I better get ready for work." She chimed as she sat up, gulping the rest of her now cold coffee. She made her way upstairs to her room. Quickly she slipped on her traditional miko garbs, a red haori and white hakamas; she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail with a white ribbon, slipping on a pair of not so traditional doc martins, to get ready for her day of sweeping out the well house and sending prayers to the Goshinboku.

Making her way outside the sun caressed her face, like gentle hands from the kami's welcoming me to this fine day. The clouds hung loosely in the baby blue sky, the birds fluttered by without a care in the world and the air smelt fresh and crisp, well as fresh and crisp as you could expect in the city. She made her way around to the side of the house, filling a bucked with some water and dipping a scrubbing brush in it. She picked up the straw broom and made her way to the well slid open the door to the musty old well house, the smell of the ancients hit her nose as The girl stepped though the threshold into a piece of history preserved. She set her bucket down, the water furiously splashing around; Kagome went to the far corner of the shrine and started to sweep down the cobwebs, humming the old shrine rhyme that her grandfather used to tell her before bed.

_"__The bone eaters well, all full of bone,_

_Of demons and others and their formidable foes,_

_Let the Shikon no tama awaken the light,_

_For that is the key to the wells might."_

She never really understood it; Kagome just thought it was a myth; a simple rhyme which the elders would tell children to keep them from the shrine's well house.

*THUMP, THUMP*

That feeling, it was gut wrenching, it felt as though her whole body was pulsing with an otherworldly power, she turned and fell off the ledge into the dirt surrounding the Bone Eaters Well. Her stomach was doing circles, and a feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. Kagome pulled herself to her feet, searching around trying to find her broom, trying to brush off this feeling, trying to rid it from her mind. It was nowhere to be found.

_'__Oh no'_ She thought, as the girl peered into the Bone Eaters Well, the small amount of sun showing the tip of the broom at the bottom.

"God dammit," she exclaimed, as she threw a leg over the wells ledge and slipped her foot into the inner rocks fittings. *THUMP, THUMP* A wave of nausea hit her, she clinged to the lip of the well.

*THUMP, THUMP*

A blue light surged out from the wells basin, a chilling, mystical blue wind swirled up and what looked like hands wrapped around her ankle and dragged her over. Despite her struggles she was forced over the ledge of the well and into the light blue abyss.

A deep blue light, one like the ocean surrounded her, filled her with warmth, filled her with love, something strange, something forgotten. Her arms wrapped around her waist as she closed her eyes beckoning memories to return, however nothing was to be found. Something was missing, her heart was heavy and this experience was one she felt she had experienced before, whether that be in another life or another world.

"Ahh," she cried as she fell, and with a 'thunk' she hit the bottom of the well.

_'__That hurt a little less than I expected,'_ she thought as she looked out from the lips of the well. The sky, the beautiful blue sky greeted her, instead of the musty dark well house roof. _'What the hell is _ _going on?' _

* * *

In this distance, silver ears perked up, the arrival of a familiar scent spiked his senses and he closed his eyes, remembering. Opening his eyes he peered over to the woman lying in the meadow, her ebony hair fanned out on the lush grass, he smiled and dismissed the scent. _'__Nah, it couldn't be,'_ he thought.

* * *

His slender nose perked up to the scent that welcomed him, red eyes blazed, magenta stripes jagged adored his pale white cheeks, a feral snarl escaped his thin lips. That scent.

* * *

Kagome took hold of the vines which laced up the well to its lip and gently climbed to the top, careful not to pull to hard, otherwise she would be on her ass. Finally making it to the top, she let out a breath, swinging her leg over the lip of the well she steadied herself only to be greeted by her surroundings. Trees everywhere, so much lush green trees, the grass was up to her ankles, small paths cutting though the forests lips in many different directions, _'Probably animals,' _she thought. She took in the sound of the place, no cars, no planes, no people, just the sounds of the trees swaying to the melody of the ice cold wind. It smelt fresh, untainted and pure.

"It is so quiet," she paused, "I could never sleep here." Her heart raced a million miles a minute.

"I really don't think you in Tokyo anymore Kagome." She whispered as she jumped off the well ledge and onto the lush grass. Looking up to the sky she spun around trying to find any key markers of where she was. She scanned the tree tops to see anything familiar, and there was nothing, then she recognised smoke, from what she presumed was to the west of her current location, maybe there was someone there who could help her figure out where the hell she was and what she was doing there.

* * *

_A/n: What do you guys think? Don't forget to review and subscribe. _ _YODO. xxx_


	2. Chapter Two: Darkness falls quickly

_A/N: Woah, hey guys, so many views, visitors and reads, not so many reviews though, oh well, lets get this party started aye? Kick it off with some awesome! Welcome back for another episode of Serendipity :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything : 3  
Hope you enjoy, please read and review :D_

_YODO._

**Serendipity**

**Chapter Two: Darkness falls quickly when you're not in the city.**

* * *

_Last time on serendipity…_

_"It is so quiet," she paused, "I could never sleep here." Her heart raced a million miles a minute._

_"I really don't think you in Tokyo anymore Kagome." She whispered_

* * *

Pushing though the dense foliage; branches tearing at her pure white haori scraping against her pale flesh, tears of blood crying from the wounds. She ventured though, not giving up in her attempt to find that smoke, her attempt to find some life, someone who could answer her questions. So many questions, not enough time, her hands pressing against rough pine wood, the feet determined, she ventured forward.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome peered up at the sky, the sun hanging lazily in the sky to the west signalling it was almost time for bed.

_'Shit,' _she thought, it was getting late, she would soon be alone in the dark, unarmed and unaware of what surrounded her. This thought alone made the young raven haired woman's heart race in fear. She picked up the pace, moving faster though the thickness of the forests mane, pushing towards the west, she had to make it; she had to. A rustle in the bushes up ahead sent her on high alert, the hair raised on the back of her neck and a callous odour flooded her nostrils, she pulled a displeased face. Pausing, her eyes burning from the fumes around her, she stepped back cautiously.

_'Slowly Kagome, slowly.' _She thought, _'Oh fucking shit balls!' _She screamed inwardly as acidic sludge came flying in her direction, only missing her by a hair. Stumbling backwards, trying to scurry away as fast as she could, her heart racing, her eyes blurring, everything ached.

"The jewel, give me the jewel!" a wild voice howled from though the trees, slowly they parted, a beast emerged, his hands dripping in acid, its eyes red with fury, its mouth lined with ferocious sharp teeth, her chocolate brown orbs widened in shock and fear. Her heart racing faster then she thought possible , she stumbled back trying to escape, trying to crawl to her feet, anything to escape the beast baring its ghastly fangs are her.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she yelled, her finally bringing herself to her feet, her hands out as if fanning off the monster.

"I am the youkai Rakumi! Give me the jewel Miko!" The best roared his vicious claws swooped out colliding with the girls waste, sending her crashing to the ground. The young miko did not cry or scream as expected, she groaned pushing herself up on her elbows trying to heave herself from the ground. This position all too familiar, her heart beating a million miles an hour, she felt a power arises. Her arms tingled down to the bone, her legs were shaky, and a stunning pink aura illuminated her body, the gentle glow of her light, her purity surrounded her.

* * *

That smell, he knew it all too well. Those crimson eyes peered up to the sky, the smell of a battle, the smell of purity, the retched smell of acid and malice flooded his senses. He ran, faster than his legs could carry him, his beast inside snarled, beckoning him to move faster, to break the boundaries of speed and find that scent. A powerful youkai aura encircled the clearing up a head. Distant memories flooding his mind clouded his senses as he ran closer.

_"What are you and how did you manage to draw the sword?" He asked, eyeing off the young raven haired women in front of him._

_"One step closer and I will cut you" She proclaimed thrusting a rusty blade in front of his face. The rusty blade, the power he so longingly sought after. His eyes trailed along her slender milky arms to strange blue garments which hugged her subtle breast and slender waist. A short green cloth covered her private, little to no modesty this wench held. Giving way to her long milky legs which seemed to never end. Her strength radiating off her, her stubbornness and innocence filled him with a warm radiance. This girl was something different._

* * *

Acid dripped though her red hakamas, scarring her milky skin, gasps left her apricot lips and her eyes wide with fear. The youkai looming over her, his breathe heavy on her cheeks, "You will give me the jewel you filthy human," Rakumi breathed, low and hideous.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you are t-talking about!" Kagome let loose a high pitched scream coated slick in pain. Acid dripping on her abdomen, searing though layers; the pain was excruciating. Her body glowing darker with a richer pink power, warmth surrounded her. Her pain slowly lessoning, as the huge acid clad youkai stumbled back, her pink warmth sprawled out along the ground, sheeting it in pure power; reaching out for something, anything for help.

_'Dear kami, someone help me!'_ she screamed in her mind, terror filling her as the youkai in front of her started to advance on her again. An aura, someone strong was approaching, she could feel it; the rumbling of the dark ravenous youki sent a feral shiver up her spine.

Silver flashed past her, the acid soaked demon sent flying into a nearby tree, and a feral scream left its fangs. The tree splintering, sent flying though the air, an acidic mist clouded along the ground as the youkai exerted is gasses from the unexpected attack. Kagome choked, the mist catching in her lungs. Silver hair, rapid claws scratching at the demon, fangs bared, red eyes and jagged magenta strips on either side of his cheeks; his tall figure loomed over the acid youkai Rakumi.

"WOMAN!" The silver haired youkai snapped, turning his attention from the acid youkai to the young miko. A huge clawed hand rose up, swiping the silver haired youkai to the side, the silver haired man went tumbling into the dirt. Red eyes, so angry, so full of pain looked up at Kagome, she shivered, pushing her powers to the surface, pulling herself into a blanket of protection. Feral snarls as the giant acid youkai shoved his huge clawed foot down on the silver haired youkai's back.

"Fight back!" Kagome screamed at the man under the acid demons foot. Her power escalated engulfing her in a warm blanket of pure energy. It burst forth, surging into the youkai known as Rakumi. A blinding light, one filled with so much power consumed her; the smell of burning flesh filled her senses.

The blinding light dimmed down to reveal the carnage of her power, the youkai Rakumi lay in pieces, his head torn from his body, to one side of the clearing, his giant arm dangling from a nearby tree. The silver haired youkai lay motionless in the dirt; blood covered his hoari and soaked his silver mane.

Kagome gasped, her wounds running pain though her body, everywhere ached. _'Kami,' _she thought, as she pulled herself to her feet, her hoari torn, the once white cloth now a dirty shade of brown, her red hakamas, torn, only a small slip of cloth covered her private , her boots thankfully survived the magic fallout with a few dirt scuffs. Burn marks laced her abdomen and trailed up her long shapely legs. She made her way to the silver haired man lying face down on the forest floor, pushing him with her boot there was no movement in the youkai. _'Did I kill him?' _she thought, her mind searching from a trace of his aura; it was faint but still present.

"I will have to thank Grandpa for teaching me these techniques, if I ever get home," she said aloud, not knowing who she was talking to, just getting it off her chest. Ever since her 15th birthday, her grandfather had been teaching her to hone her powers, always telling her _"A priestess of your lineage should have full control over her ability's_" or _"Kagome you will thank me if you ever encountered a demon or a vengeful sprit."_ She let out a chuckled at her current predicament. The young miko never really understood why she was gifted with these ability's, but she was thankful for her Grandfathers teachings. He may not have of possessed any magical abilities himself, but he sure did know how to train her to become the powerful miko she was today.

Grabbing the youkai with both hands by the arm, she struggled to roll him over so she could assess his wounds. She gasped. A strange sensation rushed through her as a vision rolled through her mind, smashing her with what seemed to be a memory of a past life, a past time, something that was so far away, yet so close.

_Golden eyes peered into hers, piercing into her soul. A curtain of silver hair surrounded her, shutting her away from the world. Raven tresses mixed with silver in the cool afternoon grass. It was only her and him, two souls in a lovers embrace._

_"Miko," he whispered, a clawed hand reached up to caress her cheek, and magenta strips graced his wrists, his hand moving to cup her innocent cheeks. His hand hard and calluses from many years of wielding the blade._

_"Sesshomaru…"_

* * *

_A/N: Nyu :D Cliff hanger! Weeww J  
Tell me what you think, don't forget to REVIEW and SUBSCIBE :D  
Love you guys xx_


End file.
